To Bide, To Refute
by xxivxo
Summary: It didn't matter what he did, its actions spoke louder only because of his words. Shadow YosukexYosuke. -Warning: Yaoi-


**To Bide, To Refute.**

* * *

It wasn't real. None of this was real.

Yosuke was pressed into the wall, hands locked above his head in a deathly grip. The confines of a liquor store, the entanglement with himself, every dark and _**sinful**_ part of himself. The depravities were staggering, growing in height as he felt like he was being pulled down into the depths of hell with every second that he stayed in that spot.

He had every chance to leave. So many instances that would have let him defend himself or regain his composure and have his shadow self return in the deepest part of his soul. But there was that small _something_ that kept him from leaving, the small _something_ that made him let things progress further, it let his shadow have some control, and now it was getting too far _out_ of control.

"Say it.."

"No."

"I will _make_ you say it."

A hand gripped at Yosuke's face, a smirk sneering at him just as everything was lost again.

He felt lips devouring on his own, hands using a strength to practically rip open his uniform jacket. A knee prying between his legs made him unknowingly gasp into the kiss, his mouth opening to let an eager tongue roam his mouth. The knee rubbed, steadily getting him to a point where he couldn't help but to rub back over the knee to feel more friction.

The interaction was heated, the only description appropriate enough to reveal the true nature of it being that of carnal, nearly animalistic. The darker half was biting at the other's lips, hands already undoing the pants that were hiding away what it ultimately wanted. It was the greatest victory it could ever imagine, and now it was so very close to achieving it.

Yosuke was anything by comprehensive in that moment. The aura surrounding him had dragged him so far into the rough embrace and touch of his other self. The mouth against his own gave bruising kisses, fingers felt pushing away the clothing on the lower half of his body.

No time was given for conversation or protests. Yosuke was turned around with great speed, forced face-first into the wall as no preparation was given to him for what he felt next. The foreign feeling was in full effect, the hardness and pain filling him as he winced, gasped, and scratched at the wall beneath his fingertips.

"Say it."

"N-No-"

The pain was so immense, and it only grew as the thrusts hit in deep from the start, sparing no time for rest as the doppelganger was fueled on the prospect of fucking himself without restraint.

The moment Yosuke felt the rush of a strong sensation; he couldn't help but to give into it. The touch was so minor, but it was enough to spread throughout him, shocking his senses and making him moan suddenly and nearly uncontrollably.

The shadow smirked. It knew it had found the ultimate necessity.

"Say it..say it if you want me to keep fucking you." He sneered near the teen's ear, the hot whisper luring him into the command.

"You're not.."

Their hips shifted back and then met once again. The shadow pulled back again, only to thrust in deeper, forcing itself against that spot again as the boy clamped down on him from the fluid strings of pleasure.

"You're not me.."

"I couldn't quite hear you."

"**You're not me**!"

Now no longer a mere _it_, the shadow felt the sudden alteration in himself. The grip to the boy's hips became more firm, and he could feel how intense the pleasure actually was now. The rise and fall, the building up to the point of no return. The way their bodies melded as one, but no longer in a way that fit the realms of normalcy.

The cries continued in a non-stopping string of declaration, a rationalization through such carnal desires.

And all that was left in the end was a lust born from a claiming and mirroring of self-centeredness. Only to be solidified through their moans and echoing of how enthralled they had become.

The marks in shades of black and blue reminding of the complete fulfillment that had never been felt before. Only through darkness itself was he able to fill all of the emotions that lied in the chamber of pandora's box.

And he'd do it all again. Deep down, he knew he would.

_~ fin._


End file.
